Techniques have been proposed relating to vehicles using posture control of an inverted pendulum. For example, techniques have been proposed in which a vehicle includes two coaxially disposed drive wheels and is driven through sensing of a change in posture of a vehicle body as a result of a center of gravity of a driver being moved, and a vehicle moves while controlling posture of a vehicle body mounted on a single spherical drive wheel (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In this case, motion of the drive wheel is controlled using a sensor that detects balance and an operating condition of the vehicle body to thereby stop or move the vehicle.